Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is a member of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of King Arthur, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan Le Fay, and is the older brother of Le Fay Pendragon. He was one of the two best swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Siegfried of the Hero Faction, and is known as The Strongest Holy Sword User. Appearance A bespectacled young man with blonde hair and usually dressed in a business suit. Personality Arthur is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed in finding an opponent suitable for his Holy King Sword, Caliburn. History Arthur comes from the noble House of the Pendragon which consist of the descendants of King Arthur. He left the house after taking the Holy King Sword with him becoming an outcast and joined the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to seek strong foes. Arthur was originally part of the Hero Faction where he was Siegfried's rival before leaving the Hero Faction to join the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He first appeared in Volume 5, rescuing Bikou and Kuroka under Vali's order while revealing his identity to Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Tannin. In Volume 6, Arthur appears alongside Vali and Bikou, saving Asia as they were scouting the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Issei's Juggernaut Drive and the appearance of the Great Red. He then leaves the Underworld along with Vali and Bikou after reintroducing himself this time to Xenovia and Yuuto Kiba. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He reappears in Volume 7, helping his fellow Vali Team members in the fight against Loki and Fenrir, killing one of Fenrir's sons before using his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate Fenrir after Vali weakens the wolf with his Juggernaut Drive. In the beginning of Volume 12, he and the other members of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace while waiting for Vali to recover from Samael's poison. He later attacks Hades' Palace along with the other members of the Vali Team, successfully killing many Grim Reapers under Hades. He is later seen reporting to Vali who was with Sairaorg Bael and the Gremory Team, challenging Yuuto after deeming him to be a worthy opponent for his Holy King Sword, telling Yuuto that he will fight him when Vali fights Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Arthur appears alongside Vali, Bikou and Fenrir inside the Carmilla Territory of the Vampires, meeting up with Azazel who was at the Carmilla Territory at that time, to discuss with Azazel about the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Arthur, along with Bikou and Fenrir, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and asked Issei if he can make a pact with his younger sister, Le Fay, in which Issei agreed to. Arthur participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. He volunteered to be Yuuto's replacement to fight against the group led by Vasco Strada as Yuuto wanted to fight against Ewald Cristaldi. Arthur was able to fight evenly against Strada although both of them were not serious. After a small exchange, Arthur backed off from the fight saying that if only Strada was 20 years younger, they would have had the best fight and left right after. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Arthur is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Master Swordsman: Arthur is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone and the most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. Equipment Caliburn ( ): Arthur's main weapon. The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The Caliburn can generate a massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Excalibur Ruler ( ): Arthur previously wielded the strongest of the seven Excalibur fragments, Excalibur Ruler, before abandoning the sword and allowing Le Fay to give the Excalibur Ruler to Irina in Volume 11 after Fenrir no longer needed to be controlled by it. Trivia *Arthur is alright with eating any food as long as he can drink first-class black tea along with it.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 15 Episode Azazel.1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist